The Mistake
by g for gnome
Summary: Emma is experiencing serious pains is varying places, mainly her abdomen, but refuses to visit Dr Wale about it. Thinking she may be hiding something Regina sets on a course to find out what the real origin of Savior's pains are. Slightly shady humor. One shot fiction that came from an unexpected inspiration.


AN: Wrote this little number at about 4am this morning, which was fun... If you've read any of my previous stories and think me a sensible writer, your opinions are about to change.

* * *

Henry sat in his room reading through his fairy tales, by this time he could probably recite them by heart, but it didn't stop him reading them. Emma had dropped him round at Regina's for the week, thinking it better he stayed there for a while. No sooner had he unpacked, Regina had banned him from leaving the house without accompaniment. While the Evil Queen and the Saviour were on okay terms, there was the small matter of Tamara and Greg that was underway. They were new to her town, and new in Storybrook always meant trouble.

Henry was just getting to a particular part of Hansel and Gretel when...  
"Henry!" came his mother's voice, and it didn't sound too happy.  
He was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Regina holding a small, thin, white object up to his level.  
"What is this?" she asked plainly. Before he had chance to answer another question was fired his way. "Is this what I think it is? Have you been smoking in this house?!" and another. The boy just shook his head as he scrutinised the curious object. It certainly wasn't his, and clearly not his mother's from the way she was reacting to it. "Henry. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not smoking."

"Mom." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I am not smoking."

At this the woman was relieved. However this brought up the question of who's, or in fact, what this object could be.

Emma woke to the smell of eggs being cooked in the kitchen and straight away wanted to vomit. She had been feeling ill for the past couple of days; surviving on dry toast and black coffee. If she was honest, at this point she was happy Regina had Henry as she didn't want him seeing her like this. Her sleep pattern was out of whack, she felt sick every half hour, the headaches were torture, and the stomach cramps were just getting annoying. Three days. Three days since she'd found out and she was being hit with every bloody side effect there could be. The only thing that was missing was the emotional breakdowns. This was the one thing Emma hated about being a female.

Snow walked over to the bed where Emma was, carrying with her a plate of toast.

"Emma," she soothed, "time to get up." The blonde pulled over her head in response. "You've been off duty for two days now, it can't be that bad." Emma nodded under her limp tent. "The teenager I never had." Snow said amused, more to herself.

"She still refusing to move?" Emma heard David say. Snow must have nodded or something, because no response was heard. The blonde was suddenly hit with a cold breeze as the covers were ripped from the bed. "Get up young lady." Her father ordered, Emma just groaned. "Yup definitely the teenager we never had." He confirmed his wife's earlier statement.

After a threat of having freezing water poured over her, Emma was reluctantly up.

"Why don't you go see Dr Wale if it's that bad?" Snow suggested.

"He's a man." Emma stated. Her mother nodded in fair understanding. "I'll just get an iboprophene and be done with it." Blank stares greeted her. "Erm… pain killers?" the two royals seemed to shrug it off.

Once the woman was dressed she aimed for the door.

"Before you leave, a gentle reminder Tamara and Neal were spotted at Granny's earlier, so probably best steer clear of there for about an hour or so." And here comes the emotional breakdown.

Once she was about the town, Emma didn't feel so bad. She was glad to get a bit of fresh air in her system. As she walked through the park she bumped into Archie while walking Pongo.

"Morning Sheriff!" he greeted cheerily. "Not seen you around for a bit."

"Morning Archie." She replied. "Yeah, I've been a little under the weather, but feeling a bit better today. How's Henry been?" Dr Hopper furrowed his brow.

"I thought he was staying with you?" he asked.

"Not this week, what with these pains and sickness, not to mention my moods have been a bit jumbled since Neil came back."

"Do you want an appointment? I can schedule you in at-"

"Bye Archie!" Emma hurried on. She was more than happy to discuss any problems with the towns shrink, lately found to be a cricket, but just not _this_ problem. Like Snow rightly suggested, this was a job for Wale, but she wouldn't give in. She headed through the park when she remembered not picking up her bag when leaving Regina's after dropping her son off. No wonder her phone hadn't been going off.

Regina was in her front garden tending to her hedges, when she saw a particular blonde heading towards her.

"Miss Swan." She addressed.

"Regina."

"What are you doing here? I'm due to have Henry for another few days hence." The brunette tried to disguise her protective tone, but she tried in vain. Emma chose to ignore it.

"I'm not here for Henry." Emma explained. "How is he though?"

"He's okay." Regina answered plainly, wanting the woman in front of her off her porch as quickly as she'd trod on it. Realising she would get nothing more from her son's other mother, the blonde continued.

"I left my bag here the other day when I dropped Henry-"

"Kitchen." The woman interrupted. "By the island." She added as Emma walked passed her. Regina took a moment to close her door when she remembered exactly where she found the curious object.

"Miss Swan!" she called, entering the kitchen seconds later. "You wouldn't by chance know what this is would you?" she asked, taking out of her pocket the same small, thin, white object she had to her son only an hour ago. Emma looked it over for no longer than two seconds before snatching it off Regina and shoving it in her bag.

"Sorry it's mine. Must have fallen out of my bag when I put it down. I'm so sorry." She apologised.

"Miss Swan, you've avoided my question. The same question I earlier asked my son. Now, I have no care for your personal health," she refused Emma chance to interrupt, "but when your… habits… have an effect on _my_ son, that is a different matter." It took Emma a few seconds to understand what the woman was implying.

"That's not what you think it is. That's not a cigarette, Regina… It's a…" the blonde faltered. "You know what? It's none of your business is what it is. Give Henry my love. I'll see you at the end of the week." With that the Saviour left.

As Emma walked back to the apartment, she couldn't help but be thankful for getting her bag back, if not, grateful for getting the other thing back. Had Regina really thought it to be a cigarette? It looked nothing like one. Putting it out of her mind she checked her phone for the first time in two and a half days. Two texts from Ruby, asking to meet for drinks; and a voicemail from an unknown number. Placing the phone to her ear she listened to it.

"Er, hi Emma, it's Neal. Erm sorry about this, my phone's just died so I'm having to use Tamara's. I saw you heading passes the Diner earlier and was wondering if you fancied a drink, or a bite to eat, or maybe just a tal-" she cut off the phone. So long as Tamara was around, she didn't even fancy going near her ex. Resisting the urge to cry, she started off back home again.

Once she had returned to the apartment, Emma headed straight for the bathroom, locking the door quickly behind her.

"Emma?" Snow knocked on the door. "Emma, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as she paced the room, coming to a halt in front of the mirror. "Just really needed the loo, be out in a minuet." She covered.

Pulling the object out of her back, Emma looked at it for a moment. She had bought two different ones, in case the first one wasn't right. The packaging didn't five much away, and it was Storybrook; a town filled with old fairytale characters from another world. She was surprised she could even find any. Rehearsing that thought, however, the idea Regina didn't know what it was didn't surprise her that much. Though it still didn't look much like a cigarette. Sighing she moved to sit on the toilet, looking at the object in her hands.

"Here we go again." She said to herself.

"Emma?" Snow knocked again, not getting an answer she tried again. "Emma, are you sure everything's okay?" as soon as she asked this, she heard the door click unlocked, revealing her daughter, who, if she was honest, looked like she'd just smelt troll's breath. "Emma you look…"

"Don't… even go there." She warned. "I think I'm going back to bed."

"But you only just-" Snow cut off when the blonde shot her a killer stare. "Okay, okay."

As Emma got into bed, her mother sat on the edge of it, resting her hand on her daughter's leg. "Mind telling me what's going on?" the blonde just sighed. Snow took a glance at David, her eyes pleading help on the matter.

"Leave me out of this; last I heard it's a female thing."

"Can you at least get Dr Wale?" Snow asked him.

"No." Emma said, "The less people know, the better."

"Know what?" David asked his voice full of concern.

"Well…" She began.

After their daughter had finished explaining, the Charmings looked at each other, then back at Emma.

"Do you mean to tell me that you're-"

"Yes." Emma interrupted Snow, "Though it seems more painful than last time, maybe the stress of Neal brought that about, I don't know." She thought aloud. "But now you see why Henry is with Regina until I can sort this out." Her mother nodded in understanding.

Regina paced the aisle of the local store, scouring the shelves for an object that matched the one she'd found of Emma's. It was too small to be a wand, she thought, and had never seen one in her time in the Enchanted Forest, so it must have been from Storybrook somewhere.

After about twenty minuets of pacing up and down the small store, she spotted something similar to what she had found. It was different in shape, but the same colour, size, well from what it looked like on the box. Taking it to the counter she purchased it, ignoring the strange look she got from the till-man. She took it straight to the Charming residence, reading the packaging on the way, wondering what this would mean for her.

A loud bang at the door woke Emma. A second bang came quickly after.

"Alright!" the blonde shouted at the door. Where the hell were Snow and David? She thought to herself. Another bang. "I'm coming!" getting up, Emma headed towards the door.

"Regina." She said upon opening it, her voice a tone of surprise.

The brunette pulled the earlier purchased box out of her bag.

"You're pregnant?!" she almost shouted. She seemed more angry than anything else.

"Regina, I-"

"This." She pointed at the box. "This is why Henry currently resides at my house isn't it?! You kept him from the truth so he wouldn't hate for it. Just like what happened with his father. Well-"

"Regina, you-"

"No." Regina refused her to speak, she couldn't believe Emma would do this to their son. To _her_ son. "I won't let you keep this from him. He deserves the truth for one, and you-"

"Regina, I'm on my period!"

Silence. Both women were as shocked as the other.

"But I thought…" Regina gestured to the box, not knowing what it was she truly thought.

"What you found was my spare tampon, not a pregnancy test, you thought I was pregnant?" the words seemed to all come out as one.

"I don't know what I thought. I went to the store to find something matching what you left at my house and this was the closest I got." The woman explained.

"The closest you got to a tampon was a… Why am I even discussing this?" Emma asked, to herself more than the other woman.

"What exactly do you do with a tampon? It looks like a toy wand more than anything else." The blonde gave Regina a most amused look, she felt like she was talking to a teenager.

"Sit down," Emma told her, "we've got a lot to talk about…"

* * *

AN: So I guess I should explain this small one shot to you, and in turn, my twisted mind. This came to me during the obvious situation, but it got me thinking that while every other Storybrook character automatically adjusted to the world change, Regina didn't have that luxury. The Enchanted forest is a very medieval style place and I doubted they had any form of sanitary product. And the fiction was born. Henry I assumed would be non the wiser as to what it was because he's both male and only 10, and also raised my said medieval mind-setted character. Many apologies if this fiction has ruined your view of Emma and Regina forever, but it was just an idea in my head.


End file.
